RWBY OC: Canus Inber
Intro: " Appearance: Hair Type: Hair tends to be like it was in an explosion. When neat, the hair tends to be combed upwards Hair Colour: Silver Body Type: Thin but still shows like decent training Aura: Blue Other Features: Clothes: Casual Clothes: Canus just wears plain T-shirts and jeans Personality: A genius that Backstory: Weapons: Primary Weapon: Mercury World 1st Form: Wave Form A mass of nano machines that is silver in colour in the shape of squares that surrounds 2 Master nano machine. It is being controlled by a pair of blue gloves. The Master Machine is connected to the rest of the machines by thin lines of nano machines while the gloves send an electronic wave to the master machine that will interpret the commands. The gloves has a wheel on the back of it that allows it to change form. The Master Machine can use Dust to affect the rest of the nano machines. Canus uses this form to crush his enemies or use as a shield wall (Just imagine water bending from Last Airbender) 2nd Form: Gun Blades Sword The Nano Machines starts to gather around the Master Machine to form a pair of big silver blades that has a blue barrel along the back of it. The Blade can shoot powerful shots that has high accuracy allowing for use as a sniper. It can still be controlled by the gloves to fly. 3rd Form: Bike Form The Nano Machines starts to change into a motorcycle that will cover up the entire body of Canus. The Motorcycle has Dust-based missiles at the side, machines gun at the front, 2 blades that come out at the front and side and turbo boost. It is capable of travelling any terrain even water by changing the form of the wheel to fit the terrain. Inactive Form: Suitcase Form The weapon itself becomes a suitcase. Secondary Weapon: The Novem Mk 9 A Desert Eagle Like Pistol in terms of looks. But possess very high fire power and fire rate. It has a suppressor on it and a small bladed bayonet that expands from the length of the suppressor to along the barrel. Semblance: His Semblance is Aura World It is very simplistic semblance. It amplifies the powers of Aura by using up more Aura. Self: Canus can make his Aura expand out into a sphere around himself that connects him to his weapon. It also amplifies his defensive strengths and sensory powers given by Aura. It can also allow Canus to control his Aura with ease allowing him to concentrate his Aura on his wounds to heal. Support: Canus can allow others into his Aura Sphere to protect them from attacks and even heal them but only minor wounds. Dust: Canus' Semblance can add in Dust to change the surface of his Aura. Fighting Style / Combat: Fighting Style: As a Beacon Student, he has not perfected his fighting style but he typically fights at close range. Strengths: Weaknesses: Statistics: Trivia: Category:RWBY: Lore Friendly